


Undercover

by Crying_chickpea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Deepthroating, Drug Use, Gun Violence, Haikyuu mafia!au, Implied Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Past Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: He has to play his cards right if he wants this body writhing under him tonight and with the way the omega was starting to grind against him he doubted he would have to play for long.





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I've been begging the Internet for a haikyuu mafia au, but I didn't get any so here I am with my own stuff *sigh*

Daichi sighed for the nth time that evening, this was got to be the most boring mission he was ever sent to, being undercover was a pain in the ass, while the work always challenged him and kept the world interesting for his little too big brain, it also came with long stretch of time filled with boredom, waiting for his new ‘team’ to trust his pitiful ass. His new team being one of the most powerful gangs of Miyagi. And talking about his new team a.k.a Aoba Josai, he could see the heir of the ring Oikawa Tooru surrounded by an impractical amount of booze, drugs and of course the whores, he was sitting on an overpriced leather couch smirking at the occasional omega dancers passing by, otherwise pretending to pay attention to the business advisors who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, possibly preparing Oikawa for the inheritance ceremony tomorrow. Why would they choose a club for that, it fails Daichi completely.

 

While he was contemplating whether to leave the club and consider this night as another waste of time, his eyes land on something, more like someone that had the alpha in him licking its lips, this was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. A beta probably by stature, was swinging his hips to the music that was playing loud enough to mask a nuclear explosion. The person was wearing black skinny ripped jeans with a messily tucked white shirt, the top few buttons were undone, giving way to razor sharp collarbones. And holy shit! He was wearing a thin black choker; it made Daichi want to leave marks all over that neck. He kept his eyes on the stranger, the beautiful stranger had, what he thought was the plushest pair of lips he has ever seen. He had his eyes closed, his head thrown back as he lost himself to the music. 

 

Daichi placed his glass in the bar counter and decided it was time to say hello to the beautiful stranger.

______________________________________  
Suga was never much of a dancer, but something about this night made him want to lose himself to the music, he could already feel people’s stare on himself, well no surprise there, he knew he was easy on the eyes. But today he wasn’t just aiming for people to look at him, tonight he wanted someone to approach him, to own him, to wreck him. Tonight he wanted to lose himself in more than just the music. While he was lost in his thoughts he felt a pair of hands come and rest on his hips and he could feel a hard and broad chest flush against his back. Before he could register it properly, heady scent of alpha filled his lungs, and a deep voice whispered in his ears, raising gooseflesh all over his body.  
______________________________________

Daichi traced the path leading to the beautiful dancer he has been admiring, pushing through the crowd, his ears pumping with the beats of the music paying, pulsing through his body in a wave of excitement he hasn’t felt in awhile. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that this was a bad idea, he was outside his own territory and he had to be really careful, but he told that part of his mind to fuckoff because there was no way he wasn’t having that man tonight. 

As he reached closer to his target he realized the object of his attraction was even more beautiful up close, club lights playing across alabaster skin in a way that made Daichi want to map every inch of that skin with his lips. He made his way closer to the stranger; he let his hand rest on their hips, before he pulled them closer, flush against his chest. He bent down to the stranger’s ear and a strong scent of omega caught him off guard, ‘even better’ he thought.

‘Someone as beautiful as you, shouldn’t be dancing alone.’ He says in the omega’s ear, lips barely touching the delicate shell of his ear. He’s pleased to note the shiver that passes through the stranger’s body.

‘Not everyone is as kind as you, to join poor me in this stuff’ the omega replied playfully, slightly turning his head to peer a Daichi from the corner of his eyes. Daichi’s breath catches at the beauty mark in the omega’s lower lid, his tightened grip only evidence of how affected he was by this man. The omega leaned back even further swaying his hips to the music as he trailed his hands along his own body. Daichi swallows at that, losing his voice for a second as his senses got washed over by the omega’s scent.

‘That being said, I’m not sure my dancing skills will do justice to your beautiful self.’ Daichi says as he moves his hands to place it on the omegas stomach. Lean muscles fluttering as Daichi rolls his hips against the strangers back.

An airy chuckle leaves the stranger’s mouth, as he throws his head back against Daichi shoulder. ‘Don’t worry; my dancing kills don’t do justice to my beautiful self either.’

 

Daichi laughs at that, a bit strained, as he admires the long column of temptation thrown against his shoulder. He has to play his cards right if he wants this body writhing under him tonight and with the way the omega was starting to grind against him he doubted he would have to play for long.  
Suga turned around to finally look at the alpha, his breath catching in his throat as he noted the dark look the alpha was giving him.

‘Suga’ he introduced himself, the corner of his lips lifting at the slightly confused look the alpha as giving him. ‘my name’ he said chuckling softly.

The alpha cleared his throat appearing mildly embarrassed, ‘Daichi’ he introduced, ‘ call me Daichi.’ They kept moving their hips against each other, Suga threw his hand around Daichi’s neck, hips slowly rolling against the alpha’s, a teasing smirk tugging on his lips. ‘Daichi’ , Suga said as if testing how the name rolled off his tongue, ‘cute’ he said still smirking.

Daichi growled a little at the obvious teasing, opting to drown the playful omega in alpha pheromones rather than replying with words. Suga threw his head back column of throat bared playfully as a giggle escaped his mouth, when he looked back at the alpha his pupils were blown to make his eyes appear almost pitch black little pants escaping his plush lips, obviously affected by the onslaught of alpha pheromones on his senses.

‘Fuck’ Suga breathed out, ‘Fuck, you’re something else.’

‘So are you, beautiful,’ Daichi tightened his grip on the omega’s waist, big calloused hands rubbing the delicate skin through the thin layer of the shirt. The omega shuddered under his hands, arching into Daichi’s chest while playfully looking at the alpha through his lashes. 

The air around them was getting hotter as they continued their dancing, arousal coiling thick in their belly and excitement for the night ahead buzzing under their skin. Daichi was the first to snap. He pulled Suga roughly against himself, arousal evident in his voice as he said, ‘let’s get out of here, try a different kind of dancing, hmm?’ ‘I thought you’d never ask’ Suga replied playfully.  
Daichi held Suga’s wrist, tugging him behind himself as they made their way outside the club. Daichi pushed Suga against the car door, one hand wrapped around his waist, other pinning the omega’s wrist against the door, his thumb rubbing the omega’s scent gland on the wrist, taking pleasure at the soft pants escaping the omega’s lips. Those tempting lips parted as a very pink tongue peaked out to moisten them, Daichi had been staring at those lips all night so he didn’t waste any time devouring those pretty pink lips. Suga’s lips were like soft pillows cushioning his own lips, pliant and playful just like their owner. Daichi ran his tongue across Suga’s lower lip demanding entrance and immediately started mapping the hot cavern when granted. 

Suga tasted like Christmas all bright, sweet and addictive, Daichi swirled his tongue inside his mouth, sucking on his tongue and massaging his gums. Throughout all this Suga just clung on to the bigger alpha, writhing and grinding against him as whimpers and gasps left his throat. 

By the time Daichi released Suga’s mouth he was flushed and turned on beyond belief. 

Daichi decided he liked looking at Suga like this and latched on to his scent gland on his neck to ruin him some more. He mouthed at Suga’s neck occasionally nipping at a particularly sensitive spot he found while his hands went around Suga to boldly cup his ass and harshly squeeze the globes. 

Suga’s eyes flew open wide and glazed as a deep ‘nngh’ left his throat. He retaliated by lifting his left leg and wrapping it around Daichi’s thighs and dragging the alpha closer to grind their hard lengths together. 

Daichi gave a startled groan, but collected himself quickly enough and used his grip on the omega’s ass to pull him closer and grind harder.

Suga was writhing against him cheeks flushed, eyes screwed shut as he threw back his head to expose his throat to the alpha. 

He waned more of this omega he wanted to taste him some more and with this thought he bent down to take one of the omega’s nipples in his mouth, through his shirt. His teeth nipping at the pebbled tip, harshly pulling at it then soothing it with his tongue. 

Suga stifled a scream as his body was flooded with new sensations, hips bucking involuntarily in submission the feeling of the alpha’s hot mouth against his sensitive skin along with the friction of fabric was driving him mad. 

Daichi was spurred by the omega’s reaction and sucked harder in response while his hand went to fondle the other nub. Daichi preened at the high pitched keen that left the omega. And ground their hips harder. He could smell the amount of slick the omega was leaking and-

‘fuck, Daichi stop!! Nngh! Dammit’

 

‘what’s wrong?’ Daichi asked immediately stopping his ministrations. 

 

‘I-umm’ he stuttered ‘Let’s take this somewhere private before I soil my pants eh?’

 

With that Daichi realized that they were still in the parking and pressed against his car. He gave an exasperated sigh at his own lack of control, Suga chuckled at that fixing him with a knowing smirk tugging at those extremely distracting lips. 

‘So your place or mine?’ Daichi asked smirking back. 

‘I’ve a roommate, so, it’s got to be yours’

 

‘mmhm, let’s get going then’

 

Suga hummed as they sat in the car, looking like an innocent angel for all that’s worth then suddenly-

 

‘Driver faster Daichi, I just simply can’t wait to be spread open, you know, on your fingers, your cock, your knot…’ he said sighing dreamily. 

 

Daichi choked at that and gulped a little bit before replying with a growl-  
‘I’ll have you gagging and begging for it. You little shit.’


	2. Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Daichi is hung as fuck, suga is thisty for cock and all of you perves are coming with me to hell. Enjoy.....

They barely made into the apartment before Daichi was pushing the omega onto the wall claiming those lips once again, Daichi felt he could get addicted to them, the way they opened up submissively in invitation, the way they tasted faintly of lip balm, the way they moaned; everything was maddeningly arousing. 

 

He littered open mouthed kisses on Suga’s jaw line making way to that tantalizing neck, soft creamy and inviting as the sweet pheromone of the omegan arousal was strongest there. Daichi lightly grazed the surface of the scent gland with his teeth and the omega jerked violently in his arms, he tightened his grip on the omega’s waist, pulling him closer and grinding his body against the smaller one. 

 

Suga was writhing against the alpha, panting moans and soft whines escaping his mouth at the delicious feeling of the warm and muscular body rubbing against him. He wanted to feel the alpha skin to skin, his body against that large and chiseled one without the restrictions of these stuffy clothes. He began unbuttoning the black silk shirt the alpha was wearing, running his hands over those thick pecs, running it lower to feel those abs, tanned and beautiful as they were. Suga felt around the alpha’s shoulder and gave a soft mmm at the strength leashed in them. He went up to tangle his fingers with the cropped hair at the nape of Daichi’s neck, and tugged at it to bring the alpha’s mouth back at his own.  
Daichi could not explain how those curious and slightly calloused hands felt; no matter how beautiful, this omega was no princess, but then anyone roaming the aoba josai inner territories wasn’t. The fact that he had brought in a complete stranger to his apartment in the middle of a mission was not lost on him but the way that mouth was moving against him, those thoughts were becoming less and less present.   
Suga could feel the strong alpha pheromones clogging his senses where everything beyond this alpha blurred away. He reached down to palm at the huge bulge tenting those sexy ass black slacks the alpha was wearing. The size of that cock and the groan he got in response was making his mouth water, desperately needy and hungry for a taste of that cock. He wanted to coax more reactions out of this mysterious alpha, a new beast in the game maybe.

 

He gave a sharp cry as the alpha pinched his nipples through his shirt and started caressing it with the pad of his thumb. 

‘Daichi?’ he called out in a breathless voice, colored with arousal and need. 

‘what’s up?’

‘Wanna suck you off…’  
Daichi’s breath stuttered in his lungs, vision clouding for a moment imagining those beautiful lips stretched across his manhood, before –

‘Well I wouldn’t stop you’ he growled out against his lips. 

Suga wasted no time in getting on his knees, dexterous fingers unbuckling Daichi’s belt and making a quick work of his zipper. Suga mouthed along Daichi’s cock over his boxers, lips and tongue greedily latching on the wet spot over the head. He moaned softly at the masculine taste, taking pleasure at the groan he got in return. He slowly got rid of the alpha’s underwear, letting it pool around his ankle along with the slacks. 

He started with small kitten licks at the head, peppering the shaft with small kisses, that earned him an impatient hiss from the alpha above him, which made him chuckle playfully. He felt fingers tugging on his hair making him look up. He gave a questioning look to the alpha, while licking a broad stroke along the underside of the shaft. The alpha’s hips stuttered at that and those full lips parting in a throaty moan-

‘Suga, I thought you wanted to suck me off?’

 

‘yeah but I just changed my mind’ he breathed out fixing the alpha with a mischievous look, that said Daichi was definitely going to enjoy this change of mind.

 

‘So what do you want to do now?’ Daichi groaned out, failing to conceal how much the omega was arousing him. 

 

‘Now--’ Suga brought his pointer finger to his lips feigning an innocent look of thinking it up, making the alpha’s hands tighten in his hair in impatience. 

 

‘I want you to fuck my mouth alpha.’ He finally said while looking up at the alpha with innocent doe eyes. 

 

Daichi felt all thoughts leave his mind, those pink lips were open in invitation, that talented pink tongue slightly lolling out as the omega waited for him to move. He held himself in his hand and started rubbing his cock head on that tongue greedily waiting for him. Suga’s tongue was hot and wet and so willing, as caressed it with his slit, precum lathering over the omega’s taste buds making the omega whimper at the taste, his eyes rolling back in pleasure and jaw slacking further for the alpha to use his mouth for pleasure. 

 

Daichi started off with shallow thrust, both hands now gripping those impossibly silver strands, shaking with the effort to hold back.   
Suga pushed at the alpha’s hips in impatience and spoke up when it didn’t get across.   
‘harder please alpha-‘ Suga wheezed. 

 

‘fuck’ Daichi Grabbed him harder shoving his shaft until he hit the back of his throat. Setting a punishing pace, which made the omega’s eyes water. 

 

‘Fuck, your mouth is fucking amazing you greedy little shit’

 

Suga locked his eyes with Daichi as the alpha fucked his mouth, his pupils were blown and his eyes were dazed with arousal, he was enjoying it as much as the alpha, his whimpers encouraging the alpha even further. 

 

‘Think you can fit a bit more in that greedy mouth of yours hmm?’  
‘please’ Suga garbled out. 

 

Tears were freely flowing from his eyes as Daichi’s cock slowly shoved down his throat. Daichi kept going as he felt no resistance from the kneeling Omega. 

 

Suga’s nose was now buried at the base of those neatly trimmed pubes, as he took all of that huge cock in his mouth. 

 

Daichi chocked a surprised groan as he was swallowed whole, the omega swallowing around his cock and gagging on it, making his throat squeeze his cock deliciously. He pulled out to let Suga catch his breath for a second and then buried himself to the hilt making the omega gag in surprise. He began fucking in earnest hips grinding and pushing when he realized that the omega could take anything he had to offer. 

 

Suga was loosing his mind, the edges of his mouth burned at the friction, his lips were pretty swollen, and the pressure in his throat was immense. He had never taken a cock this size and that coupled with the alpha’s rough treatment was driving him insane. He loved being used this way and the alpha was serving in the ‘using’ department like a boss.   
Daichi was sure Suga would suck his soul out of his dick and even surer that he would let him. He was fucking that tight vice of his throat with fervor and the omega was still moaning for more. Suga’s lips were perfect around his cock, cheeks flushed with arousal and exertion, wet with tears as he moaned and whined for the cock. Daichi wanted to keep this view forever, but, he could feel an orgasm building and he still wanted to knot the pretty omega senseless, couldn’t do that with that mouth now could he. 

Daichi pulled out of Suga’s mouth with a pop, chuckling as he saw the omega chase his dick with that pretty mouth. Suga whined at that, pouting when he was pulled back by his hair.   
He looked up at the alpha in confusion, ready to ask him why he stopped, but the predatory look in the alpha’s eyes made him pause. 

 

‘c’mon stand up’ Daichi coaxed him softly, the look in his eyes contradicting his tone.   
Suga stood shakily on his feet, still a bit   
annoyed that his treat was taken away. Daichi made him wrap his hands around his neck while wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist.   
‘I thought you wanted me to knot you, Suga-chan, changed your mind?’

‘Fuck no.’ Suga cried out. 

‘thought so, I can smell you leaking all over, sure didn’t trigger your heat?’ Daichi playfully jabbed while wriggling his eyebrows. 

‘I can’t help it, you feel so good.’

‘mmm so do you, omega. Now come on.’  
Suga gave a startled yelp as he was thrown over a broad shoulder. Giggling as he was carried to the bedroom and pushed down in a canopied bed. His clothes were gone in a blink and before he could open his mouth to speak his lips were taken in a searing kiss. Hot and sleep slick tongue invading his mouth to drive him to a frenzy. 

Daichi moaned at the taste of that mouth, his own essence in it making his alpha preen at possession. 

They separated with a smack, Daichi’s eyes taking in the beautiful creature beneath him, panting and flushed in arousal. He smoothed his thumb over those impossibly soft cheeks, running it over that adorable beauty spot under his eyes. 

‘you’re so pretty.’ Daichi breathed out helplessly, reverently, while nuzzling his nose in that beautiful mole. 

 

Suga felt himself flush harder in that statement, compliments were not new to him but the way the alpha breathed out the words made his heart stutter in his chest. 

‘So I’ve been told, but you’re like someone from a wet dream Daichi.’

‘You flatter me, Suga.’ Daichi tried to sound nonchalant but he was pretty sure he felt his cheeks heat up at the complement. 

‘You’re so cute.’ Suga chuckled at the alpha’s reaction, noting the darkening of his cheeks. 

‘mhmm’ Daichi’s gaze turned playful at teasing, he rubbed his hands on the omega’s sides, watching intently as a shiver ran through the pale body. 

‘Turn around.’ Daichi demanded while guiding the omega with a hand around his waist. 

 

The omega was beautiful from behind too, pale stretch of skin with little moles decorating his upper back with constellations.

He parted the omega’s butt cheeks with his hands, his thumbs hooking at the crack to expose the rose bud of the omega’s entrance. He was as wet as he smelled, his hole shiny and inviting with slick oozing out of it. 

 

Daichi felt his mouth water at the sight, he bent down to kiss the omega’s left butt cheek muttering a soft ‘you’re beautiful here too.’ He hooked his thumb in the furl of the omegan entrance parting it to lick at the pink rim. 

 

Suga whimpered from where his face was buried in the mattress. Moaning as the alpha lapped up at his slick, and whining when a fat thumb entered his hole to open him up further for the alpha to taste. 

 

‘So good, Daichi nng- shit’

 

Daichi hummed at the sweet omegan taste flooding his mouth pushing him further towards mindless arousal. Daichi wanted to hear the omega beg, this omega begged so prettily.   
He stiffened his tongue to insert it in the hole along with his thumb, licking around the velvety walls, earning a startled scream from the omega. Encouraged by the reaction he began fucking him with his tongue, pushing it in and out occasionally licking around the rim as if in a frenzy, a daze to coax more reactions out of the omega.

 

He inserted two fingers in the now relaxed hole, the omega’s ass was shiny with spit and slick, entrance dripping as the alpha began pumping his fingers. 

 

Suga began moving his hips in rhythm of the alpha’s pumps, moaning a chain of ah-ah-ahs at each brush of fingers on his sweet spot. Suddenly the alpha curled his fingers roughly over the spongy tissue, making his hips falter and vision blur. 

 

‘nngh, fuck fuck fuck please dammit fuck me Daichi, gimme your cock.’

 

Daichi inserted one more finger in response, increasing his pace as the need to be inside the omega increased. 

 

‘Are you sure, you look happy enough with my fingers?’

 

‘yes yes please, please Daichi.’

 

Daichi couldn’t take it anymore he pulled his fingers out to reach the nightstand for a condom. Watching the omega watch him with his head craned to the side. To say he looked wrecked would be an understatement, his eyed were glazed, cheeks flushed, lips bruised from all the kisses and the earlier head, his silver hair was a mess, sticking in all directions with all that writhing. And Daichi wanted to wreck him some more… 

‘sure you are prepared enough, Suga?’ Daichi asked not wanting to really hurt the omega.   
That earned him an amused huff, the omega reaching behind to insert two of his nimble fingers in himself, obscenely spreading himself as he locked eyes with the alpha over his shoulder. 

 

‘You’re big, Daichi. But this body here is no beta.’

 

The alpha gulped at the sight, pulling the omega’s wrist to take those pale fingers in his mouth. 

 

‘Duly noted’ he smirked around those fingers. And bottomed out in one deep thrust.   
A growl left Suga at the feeling of being filled by that huge cock, intense pressure on his prostate making him pant harshly against the bedsheets. 

 

He barely let the omega adjust to his girth before setting a fast and sharp pace, dragging his cock head where he felt the omega’s sweet spot was, grinding against it when the omega began sobbing in pleasure. 

 

‘Daichi… Daichi there… so gamn good please- ah harder.’

 

Daichi increased his pace bending down to flush his chest with the omega’s back, reaching around to press his big calloused hands on the omega’s abdomen. His hips pounded faster at the omega’s moans, jabbing his flared head to every sensitive spot. Ridges of his cock dragging deliciously on the smooth walls of the omegan entrance. 

 

Suga was loosing himself, the alpha was splitting him open; mercilessly and so so deliciously. He had never been done so good before, his hips were sure to bruise from where the alpha was gripping him now, and he wanted more, gosh he wanted that sure to be huge knot, desperately. 

 

Daichi could feel his knot forming, catching the omega’s rim, as he pounded away in that ass. 

 

‘Fuck, Daichi knot me come on please .’ Suga sobbed out. Wanting to feel that impossible stretch, the tease of having it tug at his rim a bit too much for him to handle. 

 

‘Yeah babe, there you go.’ Daichi growled out as his knot completely popped inside the omega. 

The omega went completely stiff for a moment, whining at the size, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

 

Daichi rubbed a soothing hand on his back, crooning at him, as the hand on this abdomen brought him in sitting position on the alpha’s lap. He peppered the creamy bruise littered neck with butterfly kisses. 

 

‘Is it too much?’ he asked slightly concerned.

 

‘Fuck yeah, you’re huge, but so good, so fucking… ngh’ 

 

The alpha began rolling his hips at that, grinding his knot on the omega’s prostate. Suddenly desperate to feel the omega come on his knot. 

 

The omega picked back his high pitched moaning as his prostate was assaulted once again. Punched out ahs and curses leaving him as the huge knot moved inside him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Shamelessly sobbing and begging the alpha for more, he threw his head back on the alpha’s shoulder reaching around to tangle his fingers in the cropped d dark strands. 

The alpha mouthed at the neck and the throat that was thrown back as if in a offering, while palming the omega’s member which was drooling against his stomach.   
Suga screamed at that, his back arched further, he was sure he was drooling, but there was nothing he could do to stop. 

‘You close, beautiful?’

‘Yes, yes please don’t stop alpha- please harder.’

He was screaming himself hoarse as the alpha continued to pump his member, that paired with the stimulation on his prostate had him coming with a high pitched scream. Insides ceasing up as slick gushed out from his entrance drenching the condom covered knot and the alpha’s pelvis. His cock twitched and painted the alpha’s hand with sterile cum. He was wheezing as the alpha continued to grind at him, still hard and chasing his orgasm. 

Daichi groaned as the omega squeezed his knot, his walls massaging his knot deliciously. Soon he was coming with a muffled scream, wave after wave of hot come filling up the condom, making the omega shiver in overstimulation. 

 

Daichi maneuvered them so that he was spooning Suga, hands running up and down the omega’s arm in a soothing manner, who had gone limp in exhaustion.   
It was a while before both of them caught their breaths, enough for Suga to speak up-

 

‘Fuck Daichi that was amazing.’

‘Agreed.’ he replied a bit too enthusiastically nuzzling the pale neck. ‘are you cold?’

 

‘A little bit.’ Daichi brought the blanket over them at his response. His movements tugged his knot at Suga’s rim making both of them wince. 

 

‘Umm Daichi, how long does your knot usually last for?’

‘For about twenty minutes, thirty max.’

‘Hah! You’re a monster down there.’ Suga cried out incredulously. 

‘Sorry bout that.’ Daichi sounded genuinely embarrassed. 

‘Don’t worry that’s definitely not a bad thing, not for me at least.’ He mumbled out contently. ‘Mind if I spend the night?’ Suga asked all sleepy and hopeful as if there was a chance in hell for Daichi to refuse him.   
‘Nah! Go to sleep, I’ll clean up.’  
_____________________________________  
Daichi was the first to wake up next morning, he had his nose buried in the omega’s neck, arms wrapped around the lithe waist as he woke up. He took in the omega in his arms, eyes closed in deep sleep as Daichi admired his sleep relaxed features, Suga was warm and soft with sleep, skin flushed in a way that spoke of contentment, still smelling a bit like sex and arousal and a lot like Daichi. 

 

For the first time in his life Daichi wanted the time to freeze up, he wanted this man for himself, wanted to hoard him like treasure and wake up to this view every day. But this omega was not his to keep and neither could he risk a bond in his situation. 

He pried himself away from the omega at the protest of his bladder. Reluctantly making his way out of the warm bed to the bathroom. 

 

When he came out Suga had shifted in his sleep, his back was now facing Daichi, the view made him pause in his step, but what made him almost piss himself despite his empty bladder was the tattoo on the omega’s waist. He moved closer for a better inspection, noting the design carefully.

 

There it was small and obscure in white ink, a dove taking flight, ironic in all it’s glory a mark that could only mean that Suga was the heir of the biggest dealer of illegal arms in Japan, but what made Daichi want to pass out was that this Omega was supposed to be the omega they were to be introduced to in the celebration of their next boss’ birthday. 

 

This omega was, Oikawa Tooru’s fiancée. 

 

Well he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wanna plot??


	3. Doubts

Daichi hurried out of the apartment, leaving a rushed note of ‘Sorry. Work’, he had to talk to his team, alert them if shit would actually go down for him, he had to make sure his ‘moment of weakness’ couldn’t be traced back to his team. 

He pulled out the burner phone from where his friends had taped it under a toilet in a restaurant they had marked for exchanging intelligence. Tsukishima picked up the call in first ring, as if he was expecting Daichi to fuck up this morning. 

“Code?”

“it’s red Kei,” Daichi said with his usual composure trying not to draw any attention to himself. He heard Kei curse on the other side, frantically calling onto the other team members. 

“Back up or Clean up? Daichi san?”

“Neither.” He heard them pause at that. 

“hah?” Kei shot out, surprised. 

“what went wrong Sawamura?” that was Ukai on the line now. 

“Am I on speaker?”

“yeah continue.”

He took a deep breath and decided to get it done with. 

“So I was in the inner territory club, well I took this totally pretty, really amazing, with this adorable little smi-

“umm Daichi-san, you’re going off topic.”

Daichi sighed again at that. Fuck it all.

“I fucked Oikawa Tooru’s fiancée.” The cat, no the damn fucking lion was out of the bag now. 

The line went silent. Tanaka spoke up-“Damn if he got you so riled up, Oikawa got himself a catch.”

“That’s not really the point Tan-“what were you thinking Daichi?” That’s my boy Tsukishima, Daichi thought wearily. He could hear panicked movements on the other side, Ukai barking order about surveillance and shit while Tsukishima kept talking to him.  
“Tell me you at least used a condom?”  
“I’m not that stupid Kei.”  
“You didn’t mark him did you?”  
“That depends upon what you mean by mark.”

“Shit.” It was Noya now. “Shit, he’s being picked by someone in a limo, from outside Daichi’s apartment building.”

“you think it’s Tooru’s people?”

“I think I know the driver, he’s from Doves’ no worry there I guess.” It was Tanaka who reassured, after all he worked with people, he was likely to recognize someone and be right about it. 

“He was not shit faced when you fucked him, right?” Kei asked him, with what the team refers to as his thinking voice.  
“I’m sure he was sober.”

“Great, then we have time to prepare for any backlash.”

“What do you mean Kei?”

“Think about it guys, you don’t just cheat on someone in the Aoba Josai main family and make an advertisement out of it. And considering that this engagement was arranged by the family heads, Oikawa Tooru might not really be that into this guys personal life just yet.”

“Tsukishima is right Daichi we can’t panic and make hasty decisions, the plan’s going well so far, we’ve managed to recover few areas, soon we’ll be taking full control of the territories.” Ukai was stern as ever. 

“For God’s sake Daichi don’t just sleep with anyone. You could have triggered a war between Karasuno and Aoba Josai.”

“Yeah yeah I get it.”  
“So it’s settled then, we’ll send in Kei when you’re able to earn their trust fully, like we had planned , but just in case things get difficult for you, we’ll immediately send in Shouyou.”  
“And Daichi?”

“What is it Kei?”

“know what you sleeping with the heir of the Doves can be a good thing too. If you can win him over, the arms deal could be ours, after all you are the heir of Karasuno, a bond like that-  
“It was just a fling Kei.”

“If you say so.”  
___________________________________

Sugawara Koushi was a reasonable man, he thinks things through before doing them, has a good reputation among his underlings and has is a damn good judge of people’s characters. So when he decided to go sleep with a random stranger while already being engaged to someone; he had good reasons, but now that he was sitting here in his car with Ennoshita chewing his ears off and his ass twinging with pain (he had really never taken a knot that big) with his every movement, he was beginning to doubt his own judgement. Not that the sex was bad (he had almost passed out with the intensity of things, but the startling stretch of that too big to be true knot had kept him awake, and that’s saying a lot when it came to Koushi), but was it worth getting chewed by his ‘assistant’? 

“For goodne- he’s not going to spread any rumors ‘kay, he didn’t even know who I was.”

“Right because picking someone from club Seijoh ensures ‘no rumors’.”

“Well if he’s associated with Aoba Josai then he better keep his mouth shut.”

“Why because, Tooru gives a fuck about who you sleep with? Earth to Sugawara he doesn’t, he’ll use the first chance to break it off with you, the chance which you might have given him in a silver platter.”

“Well it’s them who need this contract more than us, the exclusive contact for those weapons and access to our overseas customers with their narcotics, His father will kill him if he dares to break it off.”

“Being an Omega heir in the underworld puts you in a weaker position, While Tooru might want to use this as a way to get rid of the engagement, his father will use it to embarrass your family, they can use it to bully more money out of your father.”

Suga huffed at that, tears gathering in his eyes at being chastised, remembering the events of last night all over again, what exactly made him want to fucking loose himself in someone else’s bed. 

He had just asked for them to have dinner together, spend some time together before their engagement was announced to the public, the inner circle already knew about it. 

But Oikawa hadn’t even looked him in the eye, shrugged him off telling him that he will check if he could fit him in his schedule. 

Of course he couldn’t ‘fit him in’-

“Don’t be so needy Kou-chan, we’ll have a lot of time for these stuff later ne?”

Suga had just nodded dumbly, anger muffled by the hurt, because Oikawa Tooru had just brushed him off, called him needy in front of his lackeys with the fakest possible smile and left him alone in a room full of unfamiliar alphas. In other words he was declaring Sugawara a free game to court, no one left their unbonded omega with a room full of strange alphas, it was the ultimate insult to an omega in the Yakuza ways, a way to punish them, ‘you’re not worth protecting’. 

While Tooru might not want to end the courtship, but he definitely wanted to either break him or make Sugawara hate him. Well at this rate he could achieve both quite effortlessly at that. 

This was not the first time Toou had done something like this in public, he'd swatted Suga's hand like a pest during family dinners, turned to hug someone else when Suga came in for a hug in parties, subtly but surely embarrassing him in front of others, but this time he has outdone himself. 

Tooru’s lackeys had sniggered under their breath, some gave him pitying looks and Suga didn’t want either. 

All he wanted was a bit of affection, while he could manipulate people to meet his ends, he couldn’t make them love him. Not that he was expecting the Aoba Josai heir to love him, he just wanted to feel a bit of affection from his fiancée, a scent claim once in a while, may be just holding hands for a bit. As an omega he couldn’t help it; not always, but sometimes the loneliness got too much to handle. If he turned to his fiancée for these things did that make him too needy?

It was almost six months into their engagement and he’d been ridiculed, insulted and abandoned in ways that stung more than a bullet wound, and Suga knew how much those stung. So maybe he was needy but Oikawa Tooru was a fucking bastard, and Sugawara Koushi was not someone who’d take an insult of that scale lying down, his father might be too blind to take his side, but he’d make Oikawa Tooru grovel and beg for forgiveness. Or his life, depending on which side of the bed Sugawara woke up that day. 

“Ennoshita, stop by Seijoh, I forgot my stuff their yesterday.” That was true he left his gun in one of the VIP rooms given to him, he had to bring that back and of course snoop around a bit.  
___________________________________

Sugawara went into the now empty club making his way towards the back, where the VIP quarter was. And of fucking course he had to run into his future fucking husband there. 

“Ah! Kou-chan I was about to go visit you just now.” Oikawa gave a slight bow in greetings.

“Oh really! The sudden change of heart Oikawa-san?” his tone was clipped, formal as he bowed to return his greeting. 

“How many times do I have to say call me Tooru, ne Koushi?”

“You never did actually tell me that, and I didn’t realize we were familiar enough to use first name, of course it’s different for you since you’re an alpha,” Suga snipped at him, barely concealing his impatience with this man. 

“Don’t be like that Kou-chan, I was coming over to apologize you know, for last night, that was totally out of line for me to say and do those things.”

“Aah! I’m sure you’re just dying of remorse, ne ‘Tooru’,” Suga replied with as much bite he could muster, and that was a lot. After spending last night with someone so attentive and affectionate like Daichi, he, he didn’t feel as vulnerable anymore, as unwanted, as filthy. Even if it was for a night, and probably fake as hell, he’d felt wanted and not by the law enforcers like they all were. The neediness and vulnerability was gone leaving him with red hot anger, six months of ridicule and insults flashing in front of him. 

He felt the fight in him wanting to spring out and watch Tooru choke in his own blood, but he had to hold back until he had something big against this guy, he’ll be destroyed, insulted like the omega had been last night, dying would not be enough for him (Sugawara’s father had ordered him to kill people for lesser crimes) . 

He was surprised though when a pair of arms pulled him in a hug, holding him against the chest of the taller man, caressing his hair which was still wet from the shower he took. 

“Forgive me, Please Kou-chan, let me make it up to you.”

Suga’s eyes bugged out in shock, this was the closest he’d been to the alpha, who was now nuzzling his hair.

‘Well that escalated quickly,’ was the only thing he could think. He instinctively nuzzled the alpha’s neck, recoiling when he smelt the undertone of synthetic pheromones.  
‘What. The. Fuck’  
Normally people wouldn’t be able to recognize that scent, but normally people weren’t Sugawara Koushi. He’d used these kinds of pheromones for years during his heats, before he was old enough to choose an alpha he could trust. These were illegal and very rare of course, the only few dealers were in the Karasuno area, or whatever little was left of it. He had Ennoshita buy them for him, but the question here was, what the heck was Tooru doing with these? 

“Kou-chan?”

“Aah! Sorry, it’s been a while since I was held this way, I got a bit carried away, forgive me?“ he lied smoothly, fluttering his lashes in a look that had alphas kill for him before. Taking pleasure in the brief flash of guilt in those beautiful eyes, too pretty. 

“Don’t apologize, I should be sorry about turning you away when you wanted a bit of affection from me. How can I make it up to you?"

“Have a meal with me, next week maybe?” Suga chirped tilting his head like a puppy, he knew this look worked on everyone. 

“Sure, I’ll call you with the details.” Tooru gave his thousand megawatt smile, Suga was too preoccupied to check it’s authenticity. 

Suga left with a maniacal smirk on his face, pheromones huh? He just got a plan handed to him in a silver platter. Oikawa Tooru what exactly are you? A beta taking boosters, a pathetic alpha, a dud? What really? Because no self respecting alpha would use synthetic pheromones.

Aah! That reminded him of the pheromones Daichi had drowned him with, he shivered at the memory, ass clenching painfully, gosh why weren’t there more alphas like him in this world.

Suga had gotten a call from Tooru that evening asking if he was free on the following Tuesday, and Suga had agreed. 

“Ennoshita could you get temporary heat inducers from our usual dealer.”

“Huh? What are you planning Koushi?”

“Do as I asked will you?”

Suga had worn a casual outfit for the date, they were going to get their dinner brought to the gang headquarters as Tooru was busy overlooking preparations for the party. A pair of grey slacks, a white shirt, and a tan jacket and he was ready to go. 

If Suga was being honest with himself, he had expected Tooru to cancel out on him again. He was pretty surprised that he went through with it since only four days ago, Oikawa was okay with walking out of conversations and brushing him away like a pest. 

Mid way through the dinner, Tooru suddenly picked up conversation in what Suga came to recognize as his business voice, too cheerful with a dangerous edge. 

“Ne Kou-chan I’ve been hearing things, that I wanted to confirm with you.” Suga felt his heat rate pick up. 

‘ Did he come to know about that night? That’s not possible, right?’ he was truly nervous, Ennoshita’s words repeating in his head. Was this the reason he wanted to meet up, lull him into false sense of security before he cornered him. All his plans for tonight vanished for a second, but then he remembered why he agreed to this meeting and forced himself to keep calm and respond to the conversation. 

“What is it Tooru?”

“Well I could have directly gone to your dad, but he seems hesitant to speak about these stuff in general.”

Suga was now truly confused, what exactly was going on, if Tooru knew about this one night stand he’d definitely not be going to his father before confronting him. 

“What exactly are you talking about?”

“We’ve received intel that Karasuno has been receiving weapon shipment from somewhere, they seem to be gathering troops for something”

“What exactly do you want me to confirm?”

“Nothing much I swear, just tell me if the Doves have been selling them weapons, if yes, how much and where is the delivery taking place," Tooru asked with a disarming smile. 

Of course that fucking son of a bitch, of course he’d want information from him, why else would he suddenly want to apologize and have dinner with him. No wonder he couldn’t go to Suga’s father, his father was strict about customer secrecy, that was the only reason the Korean and Singaporean gangs were ready to buy from them. 

“pfft…you really think too highly of me Tooru, what makes you think a mere omega like me has access to that sort of information,” he said chucking self condescendingly. Which was a big fucking lie, because he definitely had access to all the business related documents, he was the best negotiator his father had, and he was pretty sure Karasuno was not buying from them, if they were buying at all, he could tell Tooru that but where was the fun in that. 

“Aah you have nothing for me then Kou-chan,” Tooru said a bit of bite slipping back into his voice. 

“No, I’m afraid being an omega puts me in a disadvantage. It’s pathetic really. ”

Tooru bristled at that, eyed narrowed in glare. “How tragic,” he bites out. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, you might not like hearing such things, Tobio-chan is an omega after all, I heard you’re quite protective of your brother. It’s a shame we haven’t met yet.”

“You’ll meet him soon enough.” Tooru stood up to leave without finishing his meal. But Suga was quick to grab his wrist, stopping him from leaving. 

“Please Don’t leave just yet. You never know I might start thinking you just wanted to meet me for this intel,” he said expression open and joking. 

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.” Tooru was sitting back down, squeezing his hands in reassurance , resuming their dinner, still squirming in annoyance, probably sour about the fact that he couldn’t get anything out of Suga. 

Sugawara was chuckling internally, he’d timed for the drugs to kick in around seven o’clock, there were five minutes before he gets to see Tooru’s panicking face. 

The minutes ticked away as they continued to have dinner. Soon he was feeling hot under the collar, tell tale signs of heat making appearance faster than usual, his cheeks flushing and the muscles in his abdomen clenching in tension. 

Sugawara wanted to laugh at Tooru’s expression when he sniffed the air. 

“Koushi?”

“I’m sorry I was not aware this would happen, I seem to be reacting to my new suppressants,” he said fisting his hands in his trousers, feigning innocence and discomfort at the situation. 

Tooru looked positively terrified for a second before he started to squirm uneasily. 

“Ah! It’s fine Kou-chan, I’ll just go out and send in your driver, you probably don’t want to be here in this state.”

Suga was quick to react, he threw his legs over Tooru’s lap, clawing under his suit jacket, nuzzling him affectionately. 

“We’re engaged aren’t we, please don’t leave me in this state, Tooru.” Oikawa stiffened at his request, pushing him off in an instant. 

 

“I would have considered helping you if you didn’t have another alpha’s scent all over yourself you slut, even if you didn’t smell like a whore, I’d never touch you Sugawara. You’re just don’t do it for me," he sounded panicked, lie evident in his voice, his usual composure was shattered. 

Suga barely registered his words, mind running a mile a minute, because he had gotten a whiff of Tooru and he didn’t smell like anything. 

Suga distantly heard Tooru walking away, before the full burnt of his words registered to him, he chuckled darkly at that, Tooru was just begging to make an enemy out of Sugawara, wasn’t he. 

He had thought, he could recognized Oikawa’s secondary by using his heat pheromones, every secondary gender responded to an omega’s heat. Well with how eager he was to run away, and the fact that he was definitely on scent blockers showed Oikawa Tooru was definitely not an alpha. It might not be what he wanted, but Suga would take whatever he got, scent blockers would not be strong enough for an alpha when an omega in heat was nearby and a dud won’t be able to smell him so that narrowed it down to two options, Tooru was either a beta or an omega, either would be enough to make a laughing stock out of him. 

 

He had to call Ennoshita now, before he attracted unwanted attention, Tooru could be dissected later on. 

Ennoshita picked up in the first ring, “Koushi?”

“Ennoshita come get me, I’m in Tooru’s office,” he was already breathless, panting slightly as arousal coiled low in his belly. 

“What are you talking about, Oikawa-san just came out and told me to leave, telling me you’d be spending the night with him.” 

The line on Sugawara’s side went silent for a few seconds. 

“That Bastard,” he swore under his breath. 

“Koushi? Shit! are you alright? I shouldn’t have left fuck, I’m turning back.”

Suga was contemplating mass murder when the door swung open. 

“Aniki, the pap- oh what in the name of- Suga is that you?” 

Oh the heavens were singing for him! Daichi the monster dick worked for Aoba Josai, not much surprise there he has access to Seijoh VIP areas after all . 

“Know what Chikara, I’m perfectly fine, no need to come back,” he hung up with a huff. 

“Did you go blind in those few days since you fucked me.” Another glitch in his plans. He liked this glitch though. 

Well if Tooru wanted to be a bastard, let him be, Sugawara was going to make him pay for it but now he’ll have his new favorite treat. 

He was deep in his thoughts that he realized he’d shed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt only when Daichi made a squawking noise. 

“Don’t say that out loud,” Daichi was shushing him from the doorway, looking in the hallway to check if someone heard him.“And you’re really in heat now.”

 

“Thanks for telling me,” Suga deadpanned. Eyes narrowing in annoyance because the alpha wouldn’t come closer. 

“well are you going to stand there all night or are you going to sort me out?”

“What the- what I’m gonna do is get the hell out of here before someone sees me.”

“Don’t be like that Daichi, it hurts you know, being rejected twice in a row.”

“Twice? What on earth are you talking about.”

“Do you se my fiancée anywhere, he just walked out on me, that too when I’m in this state.”

“He’s a smart guy then, you’re a little devil and he can walk in any moment Suga, I can’t do this they’ll have my head.”

“C’mon Tooru won’t give a fuck” he was getting desperate now. 

“I don’t work for him Suga I work for his father, he’d care if I fucked his future son-in-law.”

“Well then go ahead, fucking leave like everyone does, it’s not like anyone cares about my feelings,” he whined out giving his best puppy eyes squeezing some tears for good measure (which was not difficult at all, his tummy was beginning to cramp pretty badly now).

He saw Daichi falter in his stance, looking conflicted as hell, and if Suga could look closer he was sure the alpha’s pupils would be blown. He was responding to Suga’s heat pheromones with his own, spiking his scent subconsciously in a form of subtle claim. 

“I could drop you hom-“oh shut up please, I don’t need to be home you bastard, I need a damn knot, if yours can’t keep up with an omega in heat, I’ll get someone else to do the honors so just fu-

Daichi was on his face in a second, hauling him up with a grip on his collars, almost snarling at him, he was offended more than a lackey should, Sugawara stored that information in the back of his head for later inspection, now he was reveling in being closer to the source of the smell that had drove him insane a few nights ago, now even stronger with his heat. 

“Don’t use that tone with me, Omega! With how you were crying on my knot a few nights ago, I doubt you’ll be able to slick for someone else even in heat.” 

Sugawara smirked shakily in triumph. 

“Prove it then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what should Daichi do now?


	4. Searing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update... My school restarted and well...

“Prove it then.”

Daichi pulled the omega into a searing kiss, open mouthed and dirty, making the omega whimper in his mouth and scramble at his chest, blunt nails clawing at the crisp white of his shirt before he pushed the omega to an arm length. 

Suga whined when he was pushed away, skin burning with rising heat, scent glands throbbing painfully, confused and dazed at being denied. 

“Not here, beautiful.”

Daichi sent a quick text to Shouyou to clear the back exit, before lifting Suga up in his arms. He almost staggered when Suga nuzzled his scent gland, whining pitifully in his throat. 

“ It hurts, alpha,” the omega whimpered against Daichi’s neck. 

“Shh! I know, I’ll help you out soon ‘kay, now be real quite until I get us out of here… goodness you should have been more careful,” Daichi muttered in reassurance. 

Sure enough when they reach the exit the usual guards were nowhere to be seen and Shouyou is standing there with the most judgmental look (by the looks of it, he was spending a lot of time with Kei) on his face while holding the door open. Daichi notices Shouyou wrinkle his nose at the scent of an omega in heat. The little alpha raises his brow at him in question. Daichi just shakes his head and mouths a ‘later’ at Hinata. 

 

Daichi put Suga in the passenger seat of his car, putting on his seat belt before taking the driver seat himself and driving to his apartment. 

Suga was awfully quite during the drive, his head hanging low, little whines leaving his parted lips, cheeks flushed and eyes clenched shut. Daichi was getting a bit worried, it was not the first time he’s been with an omega in heat, but he’s never seen them react like this. 

Suga swore internally as his hole clenched painfully and slick flowed out of him in copious amount. This was insane, he’s been on suppressants before taking the temp heat pills, there had been no other choice if he wanted to corner Tooru. But the way his body was cramping now, working harder to produce the heat symptoms, he was loosing his mind, it hurt, so fucking much, he wanted the alpha to touch him so freaking badly. Tears sprang up his eyes when a particularly violent spasm rocked his core in the worst way possible. Before he could complain verbally strong hands were caressing his head, fingers softly brushing his scent glands trying to relax his haywire instincts. 

“A little bit longer, we’ll be there in a while ,”

Suga lifted his head a little bit to flash a soft reassuring smile at Daichi. 

Daichi was once again struck by how beautiful the omega was, soft silver hair shining in the city lights, pale skin flushed a delicate peach and plush lips bitten to a ripe cherry.

Daichi caressed those soft cheeks, softly brushing the endearing beauty spot. He leaned in to chastely kiss those rose petals of the omega’s lips, choking on emotions he couldn’t describe—  
“Why aren’t you mine?” Daichi muttered against those lips, sighing slightly before he trained his eyes back on the road. 

 

Sugawara could feel his heart rate pick up, thundering in his chest as butterflies erupted in his stomach. Heat momentarily forgotten as the alpha’s words repeatedly echoed in his mind, ‘why aren’t you mine’. Indeed why was Suga not his, why couldn’t his fiancée be someone like Daichi, why couldn’t he be with someone who touched him like Daichi. Someone who’d treat him like he was precious, care for him and maybe just maybe, even in the life they were born in, love him. 

Soon they were pulling over in the parking of Daichi’s apartment building. Daichi was first to get out, holding the door for the omega to step out, quickly gripping him tightly against himself when Suga wobbled in his step. 

“Easy there!” Daichi softly muttered while lifting Suga off his feet, and carrying him inside the elevator. 

Sugawara was getting restless again, earlier calm fading as he was once again surrounded by the strong sent of pre-rut. 

“Yumm…you’re going into rut,” Suga breathed out, a bit dazed and giggly. 

“What exactly did you expect would happen when you were rubbing up on me in heat,” Daichi said raising an amused brow at the omega. 

Suga just hummed while nosing along Daichi’s scent gland, softly kissing the alpha’s neck earning himself a pleased sigh from the alpha before the elevator dinged and Daichi was taking them to his apartment with long strides. Sugawara started sucking on Daichi’s neck just then, making the alpha falter in his step, arms tightening around the omega for a moment. Suga dug his teeth teasingly around the scent gland as he was put on his feet while Daichi fumbled with the keys, Sugawara rubbed himself on Daichi, looping his arms around the alpha’s neck and rolling his hips. 

“I think my slick soaked through my pants,” Suga muttered all sultry and aroused. 

Before Daichi could help himself he was feeling along Suga’s butt, hands squeezing those firm globes before a finger dipped in the crease to check Suga’s statement. 

“Damn, you’re dripping, I can smell it, fuck!” Daichi groaned as he opened the door, just to slam the omega back on it after getting inside the apartment. He took those lips in a searing kiss, those lips has been haunting his dreams since the last time he tasted them. He held the omega tight against himself almost lifting the smaller man off the floor with the force of it.

Suga whimpered in Daichi’s mouth, hands trapped between their bodies, clenching and unclenching as he writhed in the alpha’s possessive grip. 

“Daichi! Daichi...please I need— 

a scream wrenched out of the omega’s throat as Daichi’s teeth clamped on his scent gland, sucking harshly on the swollen and sensitized flesh, making Suga go pliant in his arms only soft pleasured keens leaving the omega’s mouth. 

“You need what baby?” Daichi muttered against his throat his warm breath against the freshly bruised and spit slick skin making the omega shiver. “C’mon I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me,” the alpha coaxed nudging the omega with a squeeze, big tan hands massaging the omega’s buttocks in rough circular motion making him moan lewdly, head thrown back in pleasure. 

“I want you to Fuck me! Plea—ah please alpha, I need to be knotted so bad,” Suga whined out unfocused eyes seeking the alpha, to get his words across. 

 

Daichi chuckled softly when the omega began pawing at his clothes, muttering a dazed ‘please’ under his breath every now and then, he decided it was time to stop teasing the beautiful little devil. 

He lifted Suga to wrap his legs around his waist, carrying him off to the bedroom and immediately diving in the bed to get rid of the omega’s clothes. 

As soon as the omega was fully naked Daichi was on him once again, gripping soft silver strands to keep the omega’s head in place as he devoured the roseate pout, red lips opening up for anything the alpha had to offer. 

Daichi let go of those lips to latch on a light brown nipple, swirling his tongue over the pebbled nub before sucking harshly on it. This earned him a growled moan from the omega beneath him, hands coming up to tangle with the alpha’s hair, pushing his head closer to the pale chest. He played with the other nub with his fingers, pinching and pulling at it before rolling it between them. 

Suga bucked his hips against the alpha’s clothed erection, earning himself a groan from the alpha. Daichi was quick to divest himself of his shirt and pants after that making the omega shudder at the skin to skin contact. 

Daichi continued kissing down the lean torso, occasionally nipping at the pale skin to leave small marks all over his chest, the omega’s nipples now red and shiny, peaking painfully because of the alpha’s ministrations. 

Suga was gasping at every suck every nip on his sensitive skin, senses buzzing with the need to be bred, to be used as the alpha pleases, to take everything that was offered. 

Suga’s eyes shot open and he almost squealed when the alpha bent down to swallow his omegan cock, sucking and licking at his weeping member, before pushing two fingers inside his dripping wet opening. Suga’s back arched at the intrusion, immediately those fingers were on his prostate, rubbing the nub in come hither motion as the alpha’s mouth continued to bob on his cock. 

Daichi relished in the sounds the omega was making, he’d dreamed of having Sugawara back in his bed and now that he had him right where he wanted he’ll make the most of it. He fucked the dripping hole with three of his fingers now, drawing tight circles around the omega’s sweet spot. The omega was slicking so much that even Daichi’s wrists were wet with it. 

“Daichi, alpha I’m abou—nggh to come, oh goodness I’m coming.”

Daichi sped up his movements at that, “come on beautiful.”

Sugawara spine arched off the bed almost painfully eyes rolling back as he came down the alpha’s throat, slick gushing over the alpha’s fingers as the alpha continued to pump his fingers. 

Daichi came up to pepper the omega’s face with kisses, fingers retreating from his entrance as he lifted the long pale legs over his shoulder. 

Suga was panting in anticipation as the alpha’s cock nudged at his opening. The earlier orgasm doing little to quench his heat, he sighed blissfully as the hard length slid into him. 

 

The alpha growled as he bottomed out, the omega was deliciously tight around him, his wet channel sucked his cock in with a lewd squelch. Immediately Daichi set a bruising pace mouth seeking out those addictive lips. Suga was gasping against his lips an agonized nngh leaving the omega’s throat every time the alpha’s cock stabbed at his prostate. He could feel every ridge every curve of the glorious cock with each movement. 

Daichi gnashed his teeth on the omega’s neck, teasing the omega’s scent gland with shallow bites and harsh sucks. The omega was practically incoherent in his arms, head thrown back, tongue lolling out as garbled moans and curses left his mouth. Suga was responding to each of the alpha’s thrusts by rolling his hips onto it, urging the alpha to go faster and deeper. 

By this time Daichi was bending Suga in half, hips pistoning in an inhuman pace as the omega begged to be knotted. 

“Alpha alpha… so—fuuck… so good!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes yes, please knot me, knot me Daichi, breed me fuck please!” Sugawara was sobbing now those teeth on his neck making him want to ask for a claiming bite, to be owned by this man who was savagely fucking his heat out of him. 

“Yeah, baby, I’m gonna Knot you so good, you’ll be stuffed with come like the good little omega slut you are, aren’t you?”

“Oh god, there, alpha fuck,” Suga bared his throat in complete submission as the huge knot was pushed in him, the alpha continuing his movements and grinding that hot knot on his swollen prostate. 

Daichi growled out in the crook of Suga’s neck, “mine, fucking mine, you’re mine you get it? Do you get it omega?”

“Yes yours, only only yours alpha.”

Subconsciously Daichi knew it was wrong, Suga was not his omega and neither was he Sugawara’s alpha. They ought to stop this madness, both of them had their priorities, their duties , but then Suga was coming on his knot, looking at the alpha like he had hung the moon, his beautiful mouth opening in a silent scream as he coaxed Daichi’s own climax. And Daichi was gone, he’d forgotten all his reasons in favor of languidly kissing the omega, swallowing all the omega’s whimpers, all his moans, as Daichi pumped him full with come like he’d promised. 

Daichi caressed the Suga’s body and face softly as they came back to themselves. Fingers tangling with silver strands as he massaged the omega’s scalp, making Suga hum contently. 

“Ne Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry,” Suga whined tiredly, nuzzling into the alpha’s chest as a kiss was pressed on his forehead. 

“Yeah? What do you wanna eat?”

“Ice-cream?”

“Wha— never mind, there’s some in the fridge, we’ll get you some after you know,” he gestured to the spot where they were joined. 

“Yay! You’re the best!” Suga said with a yawn burying himself further in the alpha’s chest, Daichi doubted Suga would be awake to eat the ice cream. 

“Ne Suga?”

“hmm?”

“Why am I in the bed with Oikawa Tooru’s fiancée, once again?”

He got no response except soft even breathing, well he and the pretty omega had lot of things to talk about tomorrow morning. Especially if there was a chance Aoba Josai would loose the weapons deal with the Doves. Broken marriages were taken quite seriously in their circle after all. 

Daichi lightly grazed the omega’s bare arms with his, maybe Sugawara Koushi would be willing to part with some information when his brain was completely fucked out, and fuck he will, he had an entire heat for that after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome... Thank you so much for reading and supporting.... 
> 
> Next chapter in plot... Or is it???


	5. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *on my knees and apologizing for the delay* *groveling*
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy tho...

Daichi woke up with a groan, hands going down to stroke the soft locks of hair belonging to the person with an incredibly talented mouth. Was he dreaming? Last time he checked, he was infiltrating Aoba Josai. This must be a dream because considering how they were sucking—

“Wait what?” Daichi shot up from his position only for his eyes to meet with lust blown brown ones. One look at the adorable beauty mark, and it all came back to him. 

“Oh it’s you of course.”

“Who else it would be?” mouth detaching from his favorite ‘treat’, he gave the alpha an annoyed pout. 

“Sorry, I was just a bit disor— holy shit!”

Daichi could only groan as the omega continued his very enthusiastic ministrations on Daichi’s equally enthusiastic cock. 

“I need you to fuck me, Daichi,” Sugawara let go, to mumble against Daichi’s abs. 

“Of course you do you’re in hea— 

Daichi suspiciously sniffed the air, “apparently not anymore.”

Suga stiffened at that, eyes lowering at the alpha’s tone. 

“That’s some temp heat shit, did you take temporary heat pills?”

Suga almost sputtered at that—

“Really Daichi? I told you I reacted to my suppressants didn’t I? Did you expect a regular heat here?”

Daichi just raised an eyebrow questioningly,  
“what sort of suppressants stop working for six hours only to magically kick back in the morning? I wonder.” Daichi questioningly raised an eyebrow at Sugawara. 

Normally Suga could lie through an apocalypse but he was still riding on a lot synthetic hormones and Daichi being so close wasn’t really helping. 

Something might have given away on his face, because Daichi was cupping his face, “You had to take one at least before one hour of your meeting with Oikawa-sa—”

Before he could control his reaction, Suga jerked with surprise, eyes going wide and mouth parting in surprise—

“How did yo- I mean what the hell makes you think that?”

“So it is a temp heat drug,” Daichi replied matter-of-factly. 

“You know what?”

“What?”

 

“It’s none of your business.” Suga bit out, sitting up straight to look Daichi in the eye, soft brown hardened into a challenging copper. 

“Well you did come home with me last night-

Daichi’s eyes narrow at him, pheromones getting an edge of dominance. 

-aren’t you, like, my responsibility. Synthetic hormones do weird shit to people you know?”

Sugawara frowned at, of course he knew, how could he not? But this wasn’t the time to get emo about drug exploitation. Daichi was right, synthetic hormones do weird shit to people. And the weird shit for him happens to be: him being oddly sensitive to Daichi’s pheromones. He was barely able to keep his chin up right now, he never had trouble challenging alphas before. It was making him panic, he had to get out of here, get back home, maybe make a nest.

“Responsibility? Don’t make me laugh Daichi-‘san’. What sort of responsibility? Responsibility to fuck me while your boss was busy?”

Daichi gritted his teeth in annoyance, yeah, he couldn’t believe he actually felt worried for a second. Sugawara was as much of an asshole as most Yakuza heirs were, because that actually stung. 

“That’s not what I meant Sugawara, I’m just worried. I’ve seen omegas literally suffer from TIA because of temp heat pills. The attention isn’t worth the risk.”

Suga’s eyes widened at that, like hell he needed attention from Tooru. But if Daichi believed that, it was a good thing, Daichi’s loyalty probably laid with Aoba Josai, Sugawara didn’t need him to know he was onto Tooru. 

But he did want attention from Daichi, he couldn’t deny it, but not the kind he was getting right now. 

“Attention isn’t worth the risk ? Maybe not, but I’m fine now. Aren’t I? Why are you so worried? Are you perhaps… getting attached?”

Suga couldn’t help the mocking lilt that came into his voice. 

Daichi leaned foreword to grasp at Suga’s forearms, fingers tightening in warning.

_That had hit too close to home, and Sawamura Daichi couldn’t get attached, he couldn’t afford to slack off. Who was this omega? How could he cloud Daichi’s judgement? He should push him away, when there was still time. Sawamura Daichi had to revive Karasuno, he had no time to play around with someone else’s —_

“Getting attached? Don’t flatter yourself, omegas like you—

“omegas like me?”

Suga’s voice was uncharacteristically small, but Daichi was too blinded by self directed anger to notice the amount of pheromones he was pumping. 

“Omega’s like you Sugawara—well you tell me, even your own fiancé isn’t attached to you.” Daichi bit out, almost growling out the last few words. 

Suga felt static fill his mind, vision clouding for a moment. His fiancée wasn’t attached to him, well news fucking flash. But Daichi, why was Daichi mad at him, why was hi so angry. Suga felt like he couldn’t breathe. His omegan instincts bristled more than they already were. He felt like sobbing, he didn’t know what was happening, he had to go home. 

Daichi realized something was wrong when he didn’t get another scalding reply, instead he felt tremors in the arms he was gripping at, he felt his heart starting to hammer. He turned his head to look at Sugawara from where he was looking pointedly away. 

Suga’s eyes were clenched shut, scent of his distress slowly saturating the previously stale but sweet scent of heat. 

Daichi stopped breathing for a moment, shit shit shit. Who the hell talks to an Omega like that. He should fucking jump off a cliff, or something because —

Suga got off the bed in a hurry trying and failing to hastily put on his clothes, his hands were shaking, he was struggling with the buttons of his shirt. 

“Wait! Suga, what are you doing?” Daichi got off the bed to try and stop him. 

“What does it look like? I have to go Daichi, I had a meeting to attend.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Suga. You’re shaking, c’mon stay until you feel better,” Daichi gripped Suga’s arm to try and stop his frantic shuffling only for the omega to snatch his arm away from him. 

Suga had to use a bit more force than he anticipated to jerk himself away from Daichi, he tripped on the pants he was trying to pull up already given up on the uncooperative buttons of the shirt. He huffed defeated as he sat on the carpet where he’d fallen on his ass. 

Suga was contemplating murdering Tooru for putting him in this position, of course it wasn’t directly his fault, but right now he was the root cause of all the problems in his life, when Daichi suddenly appeared in his line of sight. Sinking on his knees to look at him with worried eyes, brown eyes wide and earnest. 

“I’m sorry for what I said Suga, please don’t be like this.”

“What?” Suga replied dumbly. For all the threatening pheromones crap his omega side was throwing at him, he still couldn’t help but get a little lost in those eyes. 

Daichi just shook his head a little bit, hauling Suga back on the bed—

“Just stay until you don’t look like you’re going to have a heart attack any second, seriously I’m just worried Suga, I didn’t really want to offend you.”

“I’m not offended, Daichi. I’m just a bit on edge I guess.” Yeah he was not offended just felt oddly threatened by the guy he trusted with his heat last night, even he understood the ridiculousness of his behavior. 

“That’s to be expected, you’re just recovering from the horm—

“Yeah I know, I know. But this is kinda strange.”

“Really? How so?”

“I don’t know, umm It’s like your alpha pheromones are amplified hundred times, you smelt really angry and… I don’t know Daichi. I want to go home.”

“Oh! Okay shit! I wasn’t mad at you, not entirely at least but if you really want to leave let me drop you the—

“Have you lost your mind, if anyone sees you with me— never mind Daichi, I’ll call one of our assistants.”

“Alright, ” Daichi sighed resignedly, “let me just help you with that,” he said pointing at Sugawara’s clothes that were clinging to him haphazardly. 

As Daichi was finishing buttoning him up, Suga grabbed his phone to call Ennoshita, telling him to pick him up while reaching for his gun. Unsurprisingly he felt visibly calmer after having his gun in his hand. He’s had this one for a while, guns always gave him the sense of power that he could never achieve biologically. 

Daichi was looking at him the entire time, eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated their conversation from earlier. He was sure if it was a temporary heat pill then it had to be a Karasuno supply, he’s never heard of this kind of side effects, the TIAs were super rare and only happened if the omegas were already suffering from high blood pressure or something. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, I said pretty mean stuff too, so we’re even.” Suga replied with a shrug. 

Daichi was quite for a while seemingly deep in thought. 

“This needs to stop, we shouldn’t do this again Suga.”

“Yeah,” Suga’s voice sounded brittle.

“I should go to the lobby, that’s where I said I’ll be.”

***********

 

Daichi stood by the door as Suga left, watching him get into the elevator, as the elevator dinged. He couldn’t brush off the worry he felt for this man. He was oddly tensed and distressed the entire time. Daichi wanted to make sure the omega was alright. 

Daichi started walking towards the emergency stairways. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to make sure Suga got home safely without really crowding him. 

He hid himself behind a pillar near the entrance of the lobby. Suga was there tapping away on his phone screen when a man wearing a black suit approached him. By the smell of it he was a beta.

“I’m sorry about last night, are you alright, you said—

“I’m fine Chikara and it was not your fault.”

Daichi watches as the beta pulls a mint green coat out of the bag he was carrying and holds it for Suga to wear. 

They begin to walk out, and Daichi follows them a few steps behind. 

“The car’s parked in the next street like you asked,” gesturing towards the direction they had to walk in. 

“Hmm, I don’t want anyone to know where you were coming.”

“I made sure I wasn’t followed.”

“Good.”

“So, did you find out what you were looking for?”

Daichi watches as Sugawara stops walking, for a moment he feels his heart beat faster, thinking he got discovered. But—

“That bastard,” Suga growled out, stomping his feet for good measure. 

“So I guess it didn’t work.”

“He was on scent blockers. Can you believe it Chikara. Can you believe I overlooked the existence of scent blockers.”

“No I can’t, but I remember telling you to think things through though.”

“But I confirmed it though.”

“What?”

“Oikawa Tooru isn’t an alpha.”

Daichi halted in his step, breath stopping for a second. He just wanted to make sure Sugawara was safe and sound, maybe the heavens were rewarding him for being so kind towards an omega. He should have known an omega like Sugawara Koushi wouldn’t take heat inducers just to grab someone’s attention. 

He chuckled inwardly eyes getting a maniacal glint as he contemplated ways to use this information against Aoba Josai, while continuing to follow Sugawara. 

“How can you tell?”

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

“I still think this is stupid and you should just marry him and have hundreds of affairs rather than doing reckless shit on your own.” The beta said in a deadpan voice. 

“We have different values Chikara,” Sugawara replied with an exaggerated pout, “and besides I’ve always done reckless shit on my own.”

“Yeah just don’t come cry—ow ow! Koushi let go!”

Suga continued pulling Chikara’s cheeks, giggling at his pained cries. 

The scene made Daichi crack a doting smile which disappeared as he saw them get in the car, the conversation Sugawara had with the beta echoing in his mind. 

Plans were going to change.

*****************

Kei picked up the phone in the first ring. 

“Tell me Shouyou was pulling my leg and you didn’t fuck Oikawa Tooru’s fiancé once again, and that too when he was as Shouyou put it ‘throes of heat’,” Kei drawled out in a monotone. 

“I guess I don’t have to repeat the entire thing this time then, I can just get to the point.”

“What is your excuse this time?” Kei hissed much like a betrayed wife Daichi mused. 

“Oikawa Tooru isn’t an alpha,” he couldn’t hide the glee from his voice while informing them of his findings. 

Kei sighed, “Daichi-san I know you have a high morale when it comes to treating omegas right, and I’ve been thankful for this my entire life. But just because Oikawa left an opening for you to sneak his future husband out of his building during a full blown heat, doesn’t mean he isn’t an alpha.”

Daichi decided to ignore the sarcasm and relay the entire story. He was sure the entire team was listening anyway. 

“That Sugawara guy is really smart,” Kei surprisingly praised. 

“I know right he’s reall—

“His plan was too risky though,” Daichi was cut off by Ukai. 

“But he tried hi—

Daichi was once again interrupted but this time by Kei. 

“Maybe, but if Tooru was not on scent blockers it would have worked perfectly. I mean we know how omegas spike their scent in presence of another omega in heat, as a form of competition and betas do that as a subtle claim. But if Oikawa Tooru was an alpha—

“His natural scent would have overridden the blockers,” Daichi sighed out quite astonished that Kei was able to piece that from the fragments of his story. 

“The fact that he even used blockers, coming from a territorial Yakuza family is enough to tick him off as an alpha,” Tanaka added thoughtfully. 

“But what if he just smells really bad and is trying to hide it?” Noya suggested. 

“Since when have alphas cared about what others think of their smell?” 

“Hey!” several offended voice chorused from the room. 

“But the real question is, what made Sugawara question Oikawa’s authenticity as an alpha?” Ukai contemplated out loud. 

“Yeah now that I think about it, with the way Suga speaks about Oikawa, it seems like he hates his guts. I mean, I understand their marriage was arranged but I don’t know where this animosity fits in the equation.” 

Everyone was silent for a second, before—

“Well you must love it, no?” Noya teased earning a chuckle from everyone. 

“Well there are a lot of missing pieces here, we can decide on what to do about this piece of information when we confirm his secondary, until then it stays like this.” 

Daichi sighed at Ukai’s words, he’ll have to look out for anything he can gather on this. 

“So what do we do to find out his secondary?” Tanaka chirped sounding eerily exited about the whole ordeal. 

“Nothing.” Daichi replied firmly, “knowing Sugawara he wouldn’t sit quietly after last night, it’ll be easier to let him make a move than us getting too close to Tooru.”

“How’ll you kno—

“I’ll find a way. I thought about what Kei said last time. It’ll be a waste to get this close to Sugawara Koushi and not use it in our favor.”

Daichi couldn’t explain why his gut wrenched painfully at the thought. 

“It’s settled then, we’ll keep an eye on Sugawara. Daichi you keep us updated.”

They were about to hang up when—

“Kei!”

“Daichi-san what is it?”

“I need to talk to you alone.”

There was lot of shuffling on the other side. 

“It’s just me now.”

“Kei, has there been any sort of complaints about the temp heat pills we’ve been supplying?”

“Not recently, the last complaint was around six months ago when a brothel managed to land four omegas in the hospital due to drug overdose. Pretty sure the omegas were forced to take the drugs though.”

“Not that, Suga—he reacted weirdly today. He said my pheromones seemed unusually oppressive or something, it looked like he felt threatened or something.” Daichi was honestly confused. 

“I’ve personally never experienced something like oversensitivity to pheromones due to these before, haven’t heard something like this from others either.”

“Could there be something wrong with the batch of product that was supplied to him?” 

“I doubt it, but I’ll check with Tanaka and Yachi to see if something went wrong.”

“Thanks Kei.”

“Don’t mention it. Really don’t ever mention it in front of Ukai and the others, you sound totally whipped.”

“Hey that’s not—

He was cut off by the sound of the line going dead. 

**********************

Suga idly tapped his fingers by the window, he still wanted to go home and make a nest but he felt considerably calmer than before. His first plan didn’t go well, but he’s taken action and now he was filled with a sense of calm that he was previously missing. He didn’t feel the desperate anger towards Oikawa rather his anger had come into a simmer, he had more arsenal to guilt trip Oikawa if required. He felt like all he could see things clearer now. 

There was also the matter of Karasuno collecting weapons. They weren’t buying from them but if the information reached Oikawa, then they were buying from somewhere. If Karasuno started making moves how will it affect Aoba Josai? How much market they’d loose? How much blood shed? 

He couldn’t underestimate Karasuno, but what was Karasuno planning? If they were planning at all. He really didn’t like not knowing things. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” Suga muttered under his breath. 

“Hmm?”

“Chikara how did I go through a plan so full of loopholes,” he cried out suddenly, dramatic as usual. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Koushi, the entire plan was a loophole,” Ennoshita drawled out. 

“You’re fired, I don’t want to see you ever again,” Suga jabbed at him pouting like the brat he was. 

“Good, now that I’m fired from this job, I’ll go fulfill my dream of becoming a full-time stripper. ” 

Ennoshita smirked at the scandalized gasp Suga came up with. 

“How could you? I thought I raised you better.”

“Hah! You thought.”

“I’ll have to think of something else.”

“Hmm?”

“This time I’ll not let him escape.”

“Are you going to finally kill him?” Ennoshita asked eyes on the road only half serious about the suggestion. 

“I thought you wanted me to marry him?” Sugawara playfully jabbed. 

“As long as you’re safe,” he sighed, “I don’t care what you do okay.”

“Wah! Chikara you’re so sweet!”

Sugawara chuckled at the red spots doting Ennoshita’s cheeks at the compliment. 

He had a few ideas but he wasn’t going to approach Tooru directly, since Tooru wasn’t an alpha he must be very paranoid about hiding it. Him suspecting anything, could backfire on Suga. 

So, the only way was to send someone else. But who? Obviously someone not associated with Doves. Someone reliable. He goes through his contacts in his mind. Someone who won’t ask too many questions. Someone who owes him some favor, a certain someone who was very very good at infiltration. 

Sugawara suddenly whips out his phone earning a surprised noise from Ennoshita. He had a strange yet familiar glint in his eyes, the kind of glint which often made Ennoshita double check the fire extinguishers and his emergency contacts. 

Suga scrolls to the contact information that has been gathering dust in his phone (hah!), he lets it ring three times before cutting the connection. They’ll know it was him. 

Ten minutes had passed and he was getting impatient. 

“Whom did you call?”

He was about to answer Ennoshita’s question when the screen lit up with an incoming call. 

Aha! 

“Iwaizumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Tell me what you think about this chapter, tell me what you think in general, just tell me stuff, I'd like to hear things.... <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more????  
> Come scream haikyuu at me on Instagram @ haikyuu_memes_lover


End file.
